irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
HEDGEHOG The Sanic
Sonic the hedgehog is a blue anthromorphic hedgehog who lives on Mobius . He is known as a hero and has saved Earth(MOBIUZ Multiverse ) and Mobius many times. He is usually laid back and cool-headed. He is also known to be cocky,easy going,courageous,brave and having a somewhat short temper. Sonic will fight for justice and for the freedom of others. Personality Sonic is mostly laid-back, cool and enjoys relaxation, though he is often impatient with slower things and firmly stands for freedom but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates evil in all its forms and can easily be riled up about it; if he witnesses someone being opressed, are suffering from injustice or are simply depressed or despairs due to others' actions he will not show a moment of hesitation and will instantly step in to help those in need, even if it means that his actions will be met with contempt. Sonic is also hydrophobic (Afraid of water) and hates getting wet. Sonic is extremely benevolent though he has been described as quick-tempered occasionally. Despite this, he always remains loyal to his friends, always keeps his word and he willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker. However, in times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved, as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Despite this, Sonic's cocky, upbeat demeanor will remain unchanged, being foregone in only the most dire of situations. Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive. Following his free-spirited, adventurous and speedy nature, Sonic never dwells on the past, or whatever sad or hurtful things that has occurred on his adventures for too long and always takes them in stride, never allowing them to weight him down. Sonic is shown to be extremely loyal to his friends. Though he sometimes teases or messes with them, finds them annoying, or seems absent when they are talking to him, Sonic cares generously for each of his friends and is always willing to help or support them if needed, even without a reason. If any of his friends seem to be in danger, Sonic will put them above all else and see to their safety before doing anything else. Equally, Sonic is always willing to accept help from his friends, if offered, and will show great trust in them. Abilities Sonic is known best for his speed, with the ability to run at speeds greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of 768 miles per hour. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. It is unknown how much faster Sonic can run beyond Mach 1, although it is variously assumed that he can. His speed does not seem to have certain weaknesses in that recklessness (the possibility of crashing into unintended targets) and "straight-line only" concepts are invoked, which implies that Sonic relies on his animal instincts to control the line of his running paths, and he may as well have already adjusted to controlling himself at such a speed in constant moments. Sonic is also shown to be able to run in full tight circles, thus is not exposed to the weakness of only being able to run fast in straight lines. Should he be running at fast uncontrollable speeds, he can use the "Sonic Drift" to properly control his momentum, and even crash into foes with it. Sonic is also capable of curling up into a ball and preforming an attack called a "Spin dash". In this attack,Sonic curls into a ball and rolls at high speed,making his body appear as a blue blurry oval. This attack is similar to how normal hedgehogs curl up into a ball for protection. This attack can cause great damage and will make a distinct warping noise once it is used. Sonic can also "charge up" his attack once he is in spindash form,giving him more speed in his attack. Sonic also can jump up into the air while using this attack and target the closet enemy and dash towards them,causing great damage. This attack is also known to blast through solid steel. In terms of physical strength prowess, Sonic has often been noted for lacking overall physical strength. Although,He has been shown to be able to carry things as large as himself, even while running full speed. As fast as Sonic is,he is still vulnerable and can be greatly damaged. Possibly even crippled. It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades when he is in spindash form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything with enough speed. When he is not in spindash form, they appear soft and flimsy like rubber. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds for his own use. With all 7 chaos emeralds,Sonic can enter a "super form". This is by far Sonic's most frequently used transformation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible. He does, however, need rings to maintain this transformation or else he will revert to normal. Super Sonic Sonic is is capable of using the Chaos emeralds power to enter a "super form" known as Super Sonic. '''In this form Sonic is capable of flight and his abilities are much more powerful then in his normal form. Unfortunately,Sonic needs a steady supply of rings to support his super form or he will revert back to his normal form. This form also takes a lot of energy from Sonic,once he reverts back to normal he will feel very drowsy and tired,requiring rest. Hyper Sonic Sonic also possesses an extended and more powerful form of Super Sonic, called '''Hyper Sonic, which he can assume with the seven Super Emeralds. Hyper Sonic looks very similar to Super Sonic, sharing the same body proportions and upturned head spikes. However, Hyper Sonic flashes in all seven colors of the Chaos/Super Emeralds and is surrounded by a white aura. This form basically shares the same powers and traits as Super Sonic, but they are all upgraded and are more powerful than Super Sonic's. This form doesn't last very long. Similar to Super Sonic,Sonic requires time to rest after he reverts back to normal. Dark Sonic Sonic is also capable of entering another powerful form of Sonic known as Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic looks similar to Super Sonic, except he has a bluish-black color, a blue aura, and no pupils or irises when he is at his true power. This form is achieved when Sonic is very angry,he taps into the negative energy of the Chaos emeralds. As Dark Sonic, Sonic demonstrates light-speed as he tears through a robot multiple times, simply by dashing through it, while not even being visible. He is also very strong, as he makes dents in metal and caves in a robot's face with one punch. In this form,Sonic's temper goes out of control,causing him to become sadistic and having no reguard for the safety of others. It is also possible for Sonic to stay in this form permanantly if he doesn't control his temper. Usually this form ends when Sonic "simmers down" and is no longer angry. Weaknesses Sonic is very incapable of swimming. This explains why Sonic hates getting wet. There is also reason to believe Sonic reacts terribly to being held captive and may find it mentally and perhaps even physically painful. He seems to act absurd if he does not run for a long time, which might mean that he is very much addicted to running, and gets frustrated when something is slow. History All that is known is that Sonic was born on Christmas Island, and that he has spent his life traveling the world while searching for adventure. At some point in his life Sonic met Dr. Ivo Robotnik and they became enemies under unknown circumstances; though it could very possibly be the fact that Robotnik is always looking to get more power and to be ruler of any land he finds and knowing Sonic, he always chooses to help those in need. Since meeting with each other, Sonic fought Dr. Robotnik in an untold number of confrontations as the mad scientist attempted time and time again to conquer the world, with Sonic each time emerging victorious. Despite their many battles however, Sonic did not really account of his adversary. Sonic has gone on many adventures and made many friends. Involvement with Mobius and Earth Sonic jumps from one planet to another,looking for adventure. He can be found on Mobius and Earth. Although,he doesn't stay very long on one planet,leaving to the next to search for adventure. Involvement with the Irken empire Sonic is unaware of the Irkens existance,nor has he met Lurk yet. Sonic would most likely do anything he can to protect Mobius and Earth from the empire. Facts *Sonic is currently 15. *All hedgehogs can preform a spin dash. Other types on athromorphs are capable of doing this also. *Sonic's favorite food is Chili dogs. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Non irkens Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Retards Category:Cancerous